


Sous un Nouveau Jour

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Il suffit d'une personne pour voir le monde sous un nouveau jour





	Sous un Nouveau Jour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelineN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/gifts).



> Un petit Clemeill que j'avais écrit pour ma CélineN et qu'elle a exigé que je publie, alors le voilà ;-)

Quand Hugo se réveilla ce matin là, il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Pourtant toutes les odeurs qui l'entouraient étaient familières. L'odeur de la mer au loin, le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent sur le rivage. L'odeur de la maison de ses grands-parents, le bruit du vent et sa caresse sur son visage. L'odeur de Martin, son meilleur ami, le bruit de da respiration proche et sa caresse contre sa nuque.

La seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à la veille et à tous les autres jours, c'est que ce matin là, leurs jambes étaient entrelacées. Le bras de Martin entourait sa taille et sa main avait naturellement trouvé la sienne, entrelacé leurs doigts pour y passer la nuit.  
La seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à la veille et à tous les autres jours, c'est que ce matin là ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. L'alcool n'y était pour rien, l'insouciance de leur jeunesse non plus, ils étaient bien.   
La seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à la veille et à tous les autres jours, c'est que ce matin là ils se réveillaient après avoir fait l'amour. Ils se réveillaient avec un amour différent dans leur cœur. Différent, mais plus qu'agréable.

Hugo ne savait pas où il était, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été là de cette façon. Comme si en se réveillant ce matin là, il était dans un autre monde. Si similaire au sien et en même temps si différent. Il y avait quelque chose de plus beau dans tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. C'était comme re-découvrir un endroit après des années, mais pour lui, une seule nuit s'était écoulée.

Une nuit, était-ce tout ce qu'il aurait ? Il savait bien que non. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait pas qu'une nuit. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et encore plus depuis la première fois où il avait invité Martin ici, à Biarritz. Il avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient ici, tous les deux, dans ce lit. Le corps en sueur et le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Les doigts entrelacés, son torse contre son dos.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était fait plus régulier que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. La passion était passée quelques heures et Hugo ignorait quand elle les reprendrait. Probablement dès que Martin serait réveillé lui aussi.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. La main qui était restée dans la sienne commençait à glisser dangereusement vers son bas ventre. Sa peau s'éveillait sous ses caresses et sa propre respiration devenait plus sonores. Il sentit un sourire contre la peau de ses épaules. Il ignorait que Martin s'était réveillé bien avant lui et qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de le voir ouvrir les yeux et redécouvrir comme lui, cet endroit si familier et si différent à la fois.

La légère morsure sur son épaule lui arracha un léger soupir de surprise et il fut incapable de retenir les sons qui bientôt commencèrent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mouvements de Martin étaient lents, intoxicants, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque le rendait fou mais pas plus que le désir de son amant qu'il sentait se coller de plus en plus à lui, tout contre la chute de ses reins. Il commença à onduler contre lui et, voyant que Martin ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il le lui demande, il consentit à prendre la parole.

-Martin… Je t'en prie, je veux te sentir…

-Ah oui ?

-S'il te plaît… Viens…

-Montre-moi ce que tu veux.

Il avait susurré ses mots au creux de son oreille. Juste un souffle, un murmure que seul lui aurait pu entendre s'ils avaient été dans une pièce bondée. Hugo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et glissant une main entre eux, guida le désir de son amant là où il le voulait le plus. La sensation leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Hugo profita de cet instant pour que sa main retrouve celle de Martin, entrelacée contre son cœur. Son amant ne s'y opposa pas, il reprendrait ses caresses plus tard.

Leurs corps se mirent à bouger en rythme. Ils respiraient à l'unisson, n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait. La grande porte-fenêtre de leur chambre était ouverte, et les passants qui empruntaient le sentier en bas de la maison pouvaient sans doute les entendre, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils ne faisaient que s'aimer, de la façon la plus intime qui soit.

-Ne t'arrête pas, gémit Hugo.

-Embrasse moi, supplia Martin.

Hugo dut se tordre le cou pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Ils soupirèrent de contentement quand elles se scellèrent enfin. Voilà pourquoi tout était différent ce matin là. Tout était différent parce que ce matin il n'était plus deux, ce matin ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul. Deux âmes qui n'en formaient plus qu'une, deux corps qui fusionnaient pour s'aimer. Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. 


End file.
